


I'll sleep close to heaven

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, It's actually really hazy, M/M, Speculation, that's it just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: "I'm coming homeRelease me, my loveSo I'll stay unforgivenAnd I'll keep love togetherAnd I'll be yours foreverI'll sleep close to Heaven"





	I'll sleep close to heaven

I'll sleep close to heaven  
Nanase Haruka/Matsuoka Rin  
  
Haruka is almost surprised by how easy it is for Rin to knock the wind out of his lungs. Not in punches or kicks or kisses, though Haru is sure he can do them all- one of which he's confirmed- but just in his features; just in how he moves. Haru comes home exhausted, dreading the empty room but _Rin is there_ lying on his stomach reading a magazine that had come as an advert, he turns and smiles just enough, opening his mouth. Haru beats him to it,  _"Rin."_

His voice sounds needy and scratchy and pleading but Rin chuckles, grinning wide enough  _just wide enough:_  his teeth glint light off the bulb that's switched on and Haru drops his bag, sits down and stays there watching Rin who's brows furrow in confusion. "Haru?"

It's not his fault,  _not his fault_ when he kisses Rin, not his  _fault_ when he can't stop at one,  _not_ his fault when one turns to six and the other stops him lightly. 

His blush is red and bright as his eyes, tinges of pink and white and the colour of cherry blossoms before they've bloomed. Haruka can't help it, he just  _can't,_ so when Rin waves in the direction of the shower he forgets about the bathtub and is out so fast he startles the redhead who's gone back to his magazine. His hair is dripping, he hasn't dried off properly and the towel around his waist is tangled and knotted but the other shakes his head amusedly and points to the kitchen to a wrapped plate and he  _swears_  he isn't hungry. 

Rin won't kiss him till he's done eating. He finishes, rinses out his mouth, then he's tugging the shark's arm, pulling  _pulling_  till Rin sees and asks. Haru doesn't answer; he doesn't have to because Rin smiles and kisses him.  _Rin kisses him._ His lips are warm and soft and he tastes like toothpaste, Haru's fingers tangle in his hair and tug and weave and admire how soft it is, free hand wrapping around Rin's waist and the redhead breaks the kiss with a smile so bright Haru will swear he's blinded.

"How was practice?"  
"You're home  _early._ "  
"My coach said I could leave," Rin shrugs, absentmindedly flipping the magazine off to the corner and Haru sees a picture of the Olympian medals: what they will become and Rin lays back down on the bed and is hardly surprised when Haru chooses to climb over him instead.

His lips brush Rin's neck, jaw, the hand that raises to cover his blush and then his mouth that sighs as their lips meet. Soft, once, enough.

Haru pulls away, moving off and lying down next to the other, sleep that comes easy when he's so close and morning that comes too soon.

Rin is the one up first as usual even though he's the one who dislikes mornings more, he's usually determined to go for a jog and then hit the showers before training with his coach and college work. Haru will never understand how he manages to stay sane with such an occupied routine, gym in the evening after practice and another shower after he's back home till it's back to the morning again while Haru knows he spends the whole day in a daze waiting to see Rin, bristling through workloads and practice and anything his coach asks, all he can think about is coming home in the evening and seeing Rin or waiting for him if not.  

Today, when Rin tries to wake up, Haru squeezes his waist and presses his nose to the back of Rin's neck where he knows the other will sigh softly, bring his hand up to the one Haru has around him. " _Haru,_ I need to get up."

He doesn't answer, doesn't  _want_  to because he knows he's being childish, he just doesn't want Rin to get up just yet. Even if it's five more minutes he wants to keep the scent of light chlorine and shampoo, possible cherry?  _He wants to keep him_ , even if it's five minutes.

"Haru?" Rin shifts, turning around to his furrowed brows and slight pout. He should let go, this he knows, but he relies on Rin to push him off and smile, remind him of breakfast and leave. Rin shifts again, he feels an annoyingly upsetting sinking feeling, a drop in his chest down to his stomach that he tries to ignore. Rin's skin is still pliable where his shirt has slid up, still follows Haru's hand when he presses inward against his hipbone, tracing the curve with his thumb and feeling the press of muscles. " _Rin-_ "  
"We have a holiday today, don't you remember?"

He feels Rin's soft sigh, the smile in his voice as he lays back down, mumbling in addition, "I still wanted to go to the gym, will you-"  
"I'll go with you later, Rin," he smiles, feels the same drop rush up to bubble in his chest with the rush of the other's chuckle against his collarbone. The breeze whistles outside their window.

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3ZRI6mM3sU) although the atmosphere is very different from the one in this story really? The song is amazing though.  
>  "Ashes of Eden" fits the mood better but the title had to be this heh.  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
